


Run Me Down with A Reindeer

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 7 of the Christmas prompts.Sleigh-"I wish Father Christmas would run me over with his sleigh."A slightly naughty conversation in Mr Barrow's office.Just a bit of fun inspired by the Discord RP group.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Run Me Down with A Reindeer

**Run Me Down with A Reindeer**

Thomas had heard many things in his time. The conversation he was currently hearing, however, may be the most bizarre. It was almost as if they’d forgotten he was even in the room, the room in question being his own office. His own office that he couldn’t escape because they were standing in front of the door. Now, Andy and Daisy, he might understand but Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore!? What was happening!?

“Oh, I wish Father Christmas would run me over with his sleigh. Just run me down hard with a reindeer and lay me flat.”

“Is it the beard or the suit?”

“It’s everything. He’s jolly and kind, likes his food, good with children, good with his hands. He’s the perfect man.”

“Why do you need a man who’s good with his hands? You’d be the cook in the North Pole and the elves handle the rest.”

“I’m a modern woman Mrs Hughes. I’m not averse to a bit of variety in the bedroom. I imagine you’d have a job convincing Mr Carson to change things up in that department?”

“Mrs Patmore! What has gotten into you?”

Thomas couldn’t decide if he wanted to know the answer to that or if he just wanted to disappear.

“Oh, I’m just in the Christmas spirit! Or maybe it’s the brandy…I had to check it was good enough for the pudding.”

Well, that explained a bit. The cook had been at the brandy and her crush on Santa was showing. If only she’d waited until they weren’t in his office.

“Ahem, as…enlightening as this all is. Can we please get back to the plans for the tenants' luncheon?”

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore looked like a pair of deer caught in headlights and they looked away from each other and seemed to remember where they were, who they were with and what they were supposed to be doing. It was almost amusing enough to make up for what Thomas’ ears had just experienced.

“Apologies Mr Barrow. I think we’ve got the basics fairly set. Mrs Patmore can finalise the menu closer to the time. Can’t you?”

Mrs Hughes looks to Mrs Patmore expectantly and despaired at the look of pure mischief on the cook’s face. She knew she should’ve supervised the brandy.

“I’m sorry Mr Barrow. Is Santa not to your liking then?”

To Elsie’s surprise, Thomas laughed and stood up, walking around them to open the door for them.

“I know I’m not getting any younger Mrs Patmore, but I think I can do better than a man who spends his time wedging himself down chimneys and in all honesty, I prefer to be the one doing the laying. Have a lovely afternoon.”

With that, the now blushing pair were guided out of the office and the door closed behind them. Poor Mrs Hughes was completely lost for words as opposed to Mrs Patmore who was determined to have the last word before she returned to her kitchen, even if Mr Barrow would never hear them.

“He’s not as delicate as I used to think is he?”


End file.
